Malfoy's do not cry
by Serum Patfey
Summary: Draco is lonely and depressed, can Harry help him or will he just make everything worse? HPDM slash. Flangsty. R&R. My first fic.
1. Save me

_A/N: This story is kinda beginner.. I'm a reader, not a writer, this was just something I had to write xD__anyway, enjoy if you can :D__And its not beta'd so all the faults and grammars are mine._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Ginny would have died in the chamber of secrets._

**Malfoy´s do not cry**

_Save me_

He couldn't do this anymore.

He just couldn't.

Now Draco Malfoy stood at the second floor's bathroom, crying. He had only cried two times in his life, once when he was four years old, he fell out in the garden in Malfoy Manor and hurt his knee. That was the first time his father had slapped him. "Malfoy´s do _not _cry" he'd said. But now, Draco didn't care about his father or anything else. He only cared about the impossible task the Dark Lord had gave him. He had failed over and over again.

And then there's Harry. Yes, Harry Potter, Golden Boy. But that's the thing, Golden _Boy_. A Malfoy can't be gay, specially not for his father's Lord's enemy. It was forbidden in every way. Still, Draco couldn't stop think about him. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Draco hoped that Harry would save him. Save him from the Dark Lord, save him from all the pain, save him from all the evil.

But that would never happen, because 1) Harry was a boy. 2) Harry hated him. 3) He had a girlfriend. Stupid bloody Weaselette. The tears flowed down his cheeks now. Moaning Myrtle, who was the only living person - well, "almost living" - who knew how he felt, touched his shoulder and told him everything would be alright. Of course, Draco knew it was a lie. Only Myrtle knew who Draco really was. He was a wimp. A weak wimp. Not that cool, popular person who hated Harry Potter like everyone thought he was. Draco would never hate Harry, as long as he lived – which wasn't so long if he kept on going like this.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Malfoy? Why are you crying?" a familiar voice said. Draco turned around to find Harry Potter staring at him with pity in his emerald green eyes. Draco quickly wiped the tears off his cheek and put on his usual mask.

"Why do you care, Potter?" he said and tried to sneer at him, but failed.

"I.. you.. is something wrong? You're not the kind of person who cries in bathroom's you know.." Harry said, taking a step closer. Draco didn't answer his question, instead he looked in to Harry's beautiful eyes which shined with concern.

Harry now stood so close to him he could feel his warm breath against his own pale skin. Draco had completely lost his mask and all he could do was to stare at Harry. Another tear ran down his cheek and Harry wiped it away. Draco came back to reality and pushed Harry away from him.

"Stay away from me, you stupid half-blood! I don't need your pity!" Draco screamed. He send a few curses at Harry and put on his mask once again. Harry looked hurt and send a curse on him and he hid behind a basin next to him. "_Stupify!_" he said and Harry dodged. "_Sectumsempra!"_ Harry screamed and Draco immediately felt an indescribable pain in his chest. It was like his chest was cut open. He fell to the floor, trying to breathe. He saw Harry ran up to him and sat behind him, holding his hand before he closed his eyes. "Please, I'm sorry, forgive me.. Don't die.." he said with a low voice. Draco heard a girl screaming somewhere in the backround about murder.

Could that be true? He was dying? He shut his eyes open to find blood everywhere, a big puddle of blood around him and his chest was covered in red. He looked into Harry's eyes and everything became blur. The last thing he remembered was his broken whisper and the look on Harry's face. "Save me.." he whispered before he lost his consciousness.


	2. Scars

_A/N: this fic was supposed to be a one-shot. Actually, a remake of the bathroom-scene in the sixth book. This chapter is very short, but I promise the next one will be longer._

_Scars_

Draco woke up to find bright green eyes staring at him. He tried to sit up but the pain in his chest stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy, please lay still. I'm going to get Severus and tell him you have woken up. Mr. Potter, can you look after him while I'm gone?" Madam Pomfrey said with a motherly voice. "Of course." Harry said. When Madam Pomfrey had left the Hospital Wing Harry turned to him.

"Forgive me. I didn't know what the curse was doing, I swear!" He said desperately. Draco said nothing, hoping his forgiving face would answer for him. Harry seemed to understand and smiled at him – that smile he only gave to his friends – but then his face became serious again.

"You told me to save you." Harry said.

"Well, since I was dying I think you got my point, Potter." Draco snapped at him.

"I know, but there's something else. Why were you crying?" he said.

"Just leave it. It never happened, and it had nothing to do with you." Draco said, hoping Harry would get the point and shut up.

"No, I –" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter, you may leave." Professor Snape said with a serious and cold voice. Harry quickly stood up and went out from the Hospital Wing after he gave Draco an apologizing look. Draco turned to his Godfather.

"It was a bad curse, but you will not have permanent damages without a few scares. I'm afraid you will have to stay here a week or two." he said. Draco gave him a nod and the Professor walked off.

Draco looked down at the big bandage surrounding his torso and groaned. He felt the sleep coming and closed his eyes.


	3. Loneliness isn't always the best

_Loneliness isn't always the best_

When Draco woke up the next time, it was right after midnight. The Hospital Wing was dark and empty. He stared at the full-moon outside the huge window and thought about Harry. Harry had almost tried to kill him, and then begging for forgiveness? That couldn't be right. Harry hated Draco. Draco knew that, otherwise they wouldn't be fighting every time they saw each other. It may be Draco's fault too, since he was insulting both Harry and his friends, but he only did that because he had to or his father would kill him.

Well, he would still insult Harry's friends for disturbing him so much. Didn't they see Harry needed to be alone sometimes? Fucking Weasel and Know-It-All. Then there's the littlest Weasley. She always rambling on him like he was a lifeline. It made Draco want to throw up.

In the corner of his eye he saw a movement. The chair behind his bed moved a little to the left. His first thought was a ghost, but what would they do in the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night? He stared at the invisible creature, hoping it wouldn't hurt him. When nothing happened he looked at the empty beds. Maybe it was his imagination?

"Don't be scared." a voice whispered in his ear. It was a human, or else he wouldn't feel the warm breath. A hand was visible in the air and it pulled off something that looked like an invisibility cloak. Harry sat down on the chair beside the bed, smiling at Draco's surprised expression. He quickly revived himself from the chock.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked him.

"I wanted to know if you were alright." Harry said.

"Well, without that I almost got killed" Draco could see Harry blushing in the dark "and I'm now talking to my arch-enemy in the middle of the night, I'm perfectly fine." Draco said, his voice dropped with sarcasm. Harry giggled a little and gave Draco that warm loving smile again. Inside, Draco melted.

"It's good to hear." Harry said, standing up to go. Draco suddenly felt lonely, a thing he hadn't felt in a long while. He enjoyed loneliness.

"Wait." Draco said before he could stop himself. Harry turned to him and gave him a questioningly look. "Give me company? I don't know about you, but I don't like being alone in a big, dark, scary Hospital Wing." he said and smiled.

Harry smiled back and sat down on the chair again. "So, the big Draco Malfoy is afraid of the dark, huh?" he said. Draco thanked the Gods for Harry covering the light of the moon, and the dark hiding his blush.

"Well, not really, it just a bit creepy in the night, you know?" he said. Harry nodded and said "That's not what the couple of Hufflepuffs that snogged each other senseless I saw in the corridor on my way here, thought." Harry said, chuckling a little. Draco's eyes widened.

"Now?! But it's long after curfew! Why didn't you report them?" Draco said.

"For the first, I'm not a slytherin like you, Malfoy -" he was cut off by Draco's low voice. "Draco."

"Pardon?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"Draco. My name is Draco." he said quietly. Harry smiled.

"Well, anyway _Draco_, I'm not a slytherin like you and besides, they would know I was out after curfew too, and if I'm not wrong you did that mistake in our first year, remember?" Oh yes, Draco remembered. He was still afraid of the Forbidden Forest. "Blimey, and I thought you were intelligent" Harry said with a teasing smile. Draco felt himself blushing. Harry thought he was smart. That was pretty cool.

Harry yawned. Draco saw dark shadows under his eyes and wondered how many nights like this Harry was out wandering in the corridors.

"I better get going now." Harry said, standing up.

"Yes, of course.. Will you be coming tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"That depends.. do you want me to?" he said.

Draco nodded. Harry waved and left the Hospital Wing. Draco turn around in the bed, closing his eyes. The image of Harry smiling at him was stuck in his mind. Then he fell asleep, dreaming of Harry.


	4. Chances

_Chances_

Next day was the most boring day Draco ever had in his life. The only thing he did was staring up in the ceiling, waiting for Harry. He missed him. When the night finally came after hours of torture and potiontaking, Harry came with his invisibility cloak in his hand. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, you never said why you cried." he said when he was sitting down.

"There is something called a 'hi'" Draco said, irritated at Harry for asking without a warning.

"M´sorry. I wast just curious." Harry said with an apologizing face.

"It's alright. But I won't tell you, so stop asking." he said. Harry looked on the floor and there was several minutes in silence. It wasn't a awkward silence, just a silence. He looked up from his bandages to look at Harry and saw the other boy stare at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing.. it's just.. so, how is your wound?" Draco was surprised of the sudden subject change.

"Better than yesterday." Another silence came, that lasted for hours. He didn't need to talk to Harry, he just needed him there. His presence. Harry was half asleep and Draco didn't want to wake him up. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up by warm breaths on his face. He shut his eyes open, but closed them quickly again as the sun dazzled him. It was half up the horizon, clock was maybe seven. He guessed no one was awake yet since it was saturday.

"You look beautiful when you're asleep, did you know that? You look so peacful" Harry said. Draco jumped. He had totally forgot about Harry.

"How the bloody hell could I know?" he asked with a smile.

"You got a point." Harry said, smiling back. "I'm kinda hungry, I think I should go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast. Want something?"

"Hmm.. just bring me pumpkin juice and a sandwich." Draco said.

"Alright, be right back." Harry said and disappeared through the big doors of the Hospital Wing.

10 minutes later Harry was back with the food and they started eating. When they're finished Harry said "Auch, my back hurts.. Maybe sleeping in a chair wasn't such a good idea." Draco laughed. Harry widened his eyes and stared at Draco like he was an alien. Draco gave him an questioningly look.

"I never heard you laugh before." he said.

"Yeah well, I don't think it's necessary to laugh at something that isn't funny." Draco said.

"So, you think I'm funny?" Harry said, glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, but shut up about that, we don't want everyone to know the great Draco Malfoy can laugh." Draco teased.

"You secret is safe with me, mate." Harry said while he was holding a finger on his lips.

_So, we're mates now? Maybe I have a chance after all. _Draco thought.


	5. Revenge

_Revenge_

The week Draco was spending in the Hospital Wing went fast. Harry was visiting him on the nights, sleeping in an empty bed beside Draco's and on the days when Harry wasn't there, he slept.

When he was finally back in the Slytherin Common Room everyone was cheering at him. The slut Parkinson hugged him. "If Potter touch your hair one more time I will kill him, love." she said. Draco shoved her out of her way and went to his study. It was cleaned as always and on his green-breadspred there was a note. It said:

_Meet me tonight at the seventh floor, outside the arras with dancing trolls at 8 PM._

_H.P._

Draco smiled. He needed to change from his hospital clothes before going to dinner in the Great Hall. He pulled off his shirt and looked in the mirror. There were six or seven scars destroying his perfect pale torso. He refused to cry and tried with anger instead of sadness. Harry had done this. Harry had destroyed him. Draco would get his revenge, be so sure.

He entered the Great Hall and found everyone staring at him. Of course, his mysterious absence would be a big storyline. He walked slowly to the Slytherin table and everyone was following him with their gazes. Everyone except one. Harry. He was looking shameless down in his plate. Hopefully feeling guilty for the scars that Draco was hiding under his robes.

He sat down and everyone returned to their conversations and food. When dinner was over he spend the hours before his meeting with Harry, sitting in the Common Room looking at Crabbe and Goyle trying to open a bottle.

He smirked at his way to the seventh floor, thinking of how much Harry would pay for the scars. Draco planned to give him a few scars too.

Harry was leaning on the wall beside the arras with closed eyes. He looked gorgeous. Draco shook his head. He was only here for one thing.

"This is the Room of Requirement. You have to go three times past the wall and think of what you need." Draco got confused but tried anyway. He pasted the wall three times thinking, _I need a room where no one can here us, where I can give him what he deserve_. Suddenly a door appeared from nowhere. He opened it and Harry followed. The room was just a simple room. It was a small room with bare walls. No furniture. Nothing. _Perfect_. He smirked.

"You don't think you could have done it.. like.. a place to be? There's nothing here." Draco turned around an punched Harry right on the nose. Harry first looked surprised, then confused. His nose was bleeding. Draco pulled off his robes and his shirt. Then he punched Harry again, on the lips this time. Harry stared at the big scars on Draco's chest.

"I'm.. sorry.." Harry said while lots of blood ran down his cheek. Draco hit him again in the eye and he fell backwards. He kicked him in the stomach, over and over. He let his anger go out on the kicks. After maybe ten kicks, Harry became still. He was bleeding hard now.

Draco looked at his hands that was covered in blood and at his newfound friend. Tears streaming down his cheeks over what he just had done. Harry's lifeless body was lying in a strange position with his arm twisted in an impossible way. And Draco ran.

People stared at the shirtless pale boy running through the corridors, covered in blood, crying and with big shining scars at his chest.

_A/N: The slash will come, I promise._

_Spellingwrong fixed._


	6. It just wasn't fair

_A/N: Extra long chapter! Yey!_

_It just wasn't fair._

Draco ran faster and faster. Curious eyes stared at him. Suddenly, he stopped. Harry. What about Harry? No one would find him in that strange room. He would die. All because of Draco. He turned around and ran as fast as he could, the fastest he had ever run. He gasped for air when he pulled up the Room of Requirement´s door. Harry lie in the same position as when Draco left him. Draco saw no movement on his chest and ran quickly to him, searching for a pulse. It was low but it was there.

He grabbed his wand and healed the cuts. _I need a bed_, he thought. A king-sized bed appeared in the left corner of the room. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" Draco said, not daring to touch Harry. He lie Harry in the bed. Draco healed his arm and when he thought about a bucket with water and a towel it appeared, just like everything else in this strange room. He carefully washed the blood away from Harry's face and himself.

When he was done he sat on the other side of the bed, staring at Harry who's eyelids were twitching. He slightly opened his eyes and looked into Draco's eyes. Green met gray, like for the first time. Slowly Harry started to rise up. He came closer to Draco and whispered "I'm sorry." A single tear were running down his cheek. Draco kissed it away.

"Don't be." he said, once again staring into Harry´s bright green eyes. Now when Draco thought about it, he´d never seen a person with more green eyes than Harry. They were so close now. Draco carefully looked down on Harry's lips, longing after them. Harry turned his head away. Draco looked down on his hands.

"Listen, I'm sorry for.. everything. I never hated you, you know." Draco said, breaking the silence. "I never meant anything I said to you."

"You didn't mean those things you said to Hermione and Ron too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well, I kinda did." he said.

"Why?" Harry said. Draco got confused.

"What do you mean..?" he asked.

"Why did you insult them? What have they ever done wrong? You insult Hermione, Ron, Ginny-" Draco snorted, "-and everyone else I know. Why?" Harry asked. Draco thought for a moment and decided it was best to tell him the truth.

"They don't deserve you. None of them. Specially not the stupid Weaselette. She rambling on you all the time. It makes me sick. Why do you even date her?" Draco said.

"I'm not. I'm not dating her. Well, I did, but I dumped her. She was kinda annoying. And.. there's someone else." Draco´s heart was beating faster.

"Who?" He asked quietly. Harry smirked and leaned forward. He kissed his lips, the kiss was short but full of emotion.

"Was that a good answer?" Harry smirked. He lay his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him again, this time more passionately. Draco kissed back. After a while he gasped for breath and Harry took the opportunity and stack his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco did the same, exploring Harry´s mouth just like he had longed so long to do. Soon they were fighting for dominance. Draco ran a hand through Harry's raven-black hair.

Air became necessary and Harry started to place small kisses on Draco's neck, going down to his chest. He kissed the biggest scar carefully, while looking up on Draco's face with an asking look as if he could go on or if it hurt. Draco slightly nodded and Harry gave the same treatment to the other scars, just like he did with the first one.

When he was done he started to kiss Draco on the mouth instead. He lay on Draco so they were chest to chest. Draco was about to be tangled in Harry's once again med Harry froze. He took Draco's left wrist hard and turned his forearm to him. The color on Harry's face disappeared. Draco looked at his wrist too and gasped. The Dark Mark. It was there, black against his pale skin. A skull and a snake.

Draco cursed, he must have forgot to cover it this morning. For obvious reasons he didn't want to show it, and he used to cover it with Muggle-makeup when he woke up, but now it seemed like he had forgotten.

Harry gave him a look that looked mixed between anger, hurt and fear. He quickly moved away from Draco and stood up beside the bed. He went to the door, sending Draco one more look before he left the room. On the bed sat a crying Draco Malfoy, who just saw the love of his life walk out the door for something he couldn't do something about. It just wasn't fair.


	7. What's the point?

_A/N: I know it's much drama, but isn't that the fun? _

_What's the point?_

Life went on, but even harder now. He missed Harry. He missed the little conversations they had. He missed his lips against his own. Draco had finally made some progress with the Vanishing Cabinet he had found in the Room Harry showed him and soon it was time for him to do what he was told.

Draco stopped paying attention in classes a long time ago, just copying Blaise's notes, but now he didn't even know what they're talking about. As soon some teacher started talking about something, his mind slipped away to another dimension. A dimension where he and Harry were together.

After class ended Draco had to run to the Room and work on the Cabinet when he ran into someone and fell to the floor. His books flew out of his hands and on the person he ran into. He looked up and saw Harry. He gathered his books and stood up, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

Harry looked as if he wanted to say something, his eyes shining with insecurity. When he didn't, Draco simply left. His chest was hurting, like a big stone were lying on it. A group of Rawenclaws girls stared at him in the corridors when he walked by them. When he finally reached the Room he broke down. He didn't even care to lean against a wall. His knees just gave away and he fell to the floor, crying like never before.

His life was just hell. Was there even a point to live? Soon he would be either rewarded or killed by the Dark Lord and he did not want neither to happen. Harry was gone too. He had no real friends and his father was in prison. His mother was living alone in the big dark Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord as company. Was there a reason? _Maybe I should end it right now, _he thought, _No one would care. Specially not Harry. So, what's the point? _A window appeared behind him. He saw the rain rushing down like the sky was falling.

He opened it with a big effort. He almost fell when the hard wind hit him. He looked around the room and remembered all the hours he'd spend here trying to fix the Cabinet. He thought about the kiss with Harry. Draco stepped up to the window-frame. He was careful not to fall for some reason. _Wasn't that the point?_ He thought.

He heard a noise behind him and remembered the last time he heard someone behind him. It was in the bathroom. Could it be..? He turned around and saw nothing. No one was there to stop him. No one cared. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Probably his last.

"DRACO! Don't!" two strong arm drove him backwards on the floor. Draco fell onto his savior with a hint of who it could be. "You told me to save you." Harry whispered in his ear with a voice that send shivers down his spine.

"You're such a dramaqueen." Draco said with irritated voice.

"Me?! Who the hell was just about to kill himself?!" Harry said, angry. Draco was about to punch him for stopping him but Harry was faster and took a hard but firm hold around Draco's shoulders and pushed him backwards against the wall. Draco didn't know what to think. Harry leaned forward and whispered "I know you're innocent. You're not doing this because you want to, it's because you have to. Right?" Draco nodded but he didn't need to. As harry said, he already knew.

Harry kissed him and licked Draco's lips, asking for entrance. Draco more than willingly open his mouth. Tongues were fighting and hands were touching. Right now, Draco wouldn't mind to die, because he would die happy.

_A/N: so, I have written another chapter, but that's just reeeeaaally sappy and nothing major happens, so if you have any idea what should happen next (cuz I'm kinda stuck) please review and tell me :D Cyber cookies for all the reviewers, promise._


	8. Stealing the Golden Boy

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is reeeaaaalllllyyy sappy.. and total OOC. I am not proud of it but I posted it anyway. I've already written another one, and it's angsty, as usual. I listened to 'Jack's Mannequin - Rescued' when I wrote this, and I was in that kinda mood. _

_Stealing the Golden Boy_

Draco woke up with a couple of arms around his torso. The sun was shining through the window. Draco turned around to find Harry's green eyes staring at him.

"Do you remember when I told you that you were beautiful when you were asleep?" he said and smiled. "I was lying. There is no words that can describe you. You're beyond beautiful." Draco blushed. Harry put a small kiss on Draco's mouth when he closed his eyes. Harry stroke away a single strand of white-blond hair that had fallen down in his face, tickling his nose.

Draco opened his eyes once more and pinched himself. It hurt. It wasn't a dream. This was real.

"I saved you, now you have to do something for me." Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Tell me why you were crying that day in the bathroom." he whispered in Draco´s ear.

"The Dark Lord told me to do something. I can't do it. I will die." Draco said, close to tears. _I'm crying for everything these days.. blimey, I'm becoming soft,_ Draco thought.

"I guessed that. What is it you're supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"I can't.. I can't tell you." Draco whispered. Harry took his hands and said "Please." he looked into Draco's eyes. "I will save you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Draco said. Harry gave him a loving look and Draco couldn't resist anymore. "I have to kill Dumbledore. No, I _will_ kill him. Or else I die." The tears he had holding back for so long were unleashed. To his surprise Harry was crying to. Draco wiped his tears away and kissed him on the forehead.

Then Harry stood up from the bed and took his wand that lie on the bedside table. He waved it a few times and a parchment and a quill appeared. Harry wrote something on it and folded it heedfully.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Ron and ´Mione might wonder where I am." He stuck the parchment into Draco´s hand and said "Don't open it yet, wait until you get to your dorm." Then he dressed and left without a word.

Draco stared at the parchment in his hand, impatient to open it. He rushed up to get his clothes on. He was well aware he was almost running to his dorm and people were starring. Draco was used to it now, that people stared. If it was before he would have liked it, but now he understood what Harry meant attention wasn't always a good thing.

He was now in the dungeons and the portrait that was the enter of the Common Room when he heard someone scream his name.

"Malfoy, you git!" Draco turned around to see Ron Weasley running towards him, face as red as his hair. "What have you done to Harry?! I know it's you fault that he's gone! Have you kidnapped him or something?" _Well, at least he was right at one point. It is my fault he's gone,_ Draco thought.

He smirked and said "Have you lost your Golden Boy, Weasley?" Then he turned around to the portrait and whispered "_Mudbloods are stupid._" He entered the Common Room, leaving Weasley even more angry than he was before. Draco wouldn't actually be surprised if there were smoke blowing out from his ears.

He ran up to his study and unfolded the parchment. Four words were written in squiggly letters.

_I'll love you forever._

Draco smiled and put the parchment in his pocket.

_A/N: sorry, I know it's bad.. but please review! Or else I might stop writing, MUHAHAHAHAHA. No, really._

_By the way, Cyber cookies for all who alerted and favorited this story :D_


	9. No one can see tears in the rain

_A/N: This chapter is kinda changing in the middle.. It was probably because I switched music. First I listened to Owl City I think, and then Silverstein - The End. So, blame the music._

_No one can see tears in the rain_

"Stop!" Draco laughed. "Stop! Please stop! STOP!" he was laughing hard as Harry was tickling his stomach. Harry stopped and lay down beside Draco on the bed in the Room.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist your laugh." Harry said with a smirk. Draco muttered something about bloody Gryffindorks. Harry only laughed and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco soon forgot about the tickling-fight and joined Harry's tongue. They kissed a few minutes before pulling away. Harry's hair was even more messy than ever and his lips were swollen. Draco started giggling at how cute Harry looked.

They had been in the Room of Requirement for hours, talking and kissing. The clock was ticking away and it was almost curfew.

"I have to go now." Harry said, kissing Draco one more time on his nose and threw his Invisibility Cloak over his shoulder and disappeared. Draco went back his Common Room where he met Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Draco! There's an huge owl in you study, I think it's from your father or something, it's looks kind-off important." Blaise said. Draco muttered a thanks and went to his study, and just like Blaise said, there was an huge owl waiting for him. He took the letter of its leg and opened it.

_Draco, the Dark Lord have chosen a date for our event. Be ready in two days._

_Father._

Draco frowned. _Two days? I must skip classes if I'm supposed to make it.. oh, who am I kidding? Classes doesn't mean anything anymore,_ Draco thought. _What about Harry? Should I tell him? What if he can't save me? If it was all lies._

He slept bad that night, wondering how he should do. Finally, when he had made his decision he fell asleep.

Next morning it was clearly shown he hadn't slept much. He had bags under his eyes and looked even more paler than usual (if that was possible). He went to eat breakfast in the Great Hall and saw Harry winking at him. He pretended like nothing and sat by the Slytherin Table, not sharing a glance at Harry.

Harry though, must have known something was wrong because when Draco was heading towards Divitation he felt himself get pushed into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" Harry said seriously.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? You know bloody hell what's up. You just pushed me into a classroom!" Draco snapped at him. Yesterday he decided it was best not to tell Harry. He couldn't trust anyone. Specially not the Golden Boy himself.

"Draco, tell me what's going on. I can help you." Harry said, hugging Draco tightly. Draco tried to get away from him, but the grip around his torso hardened and Draco couldn't escape. He looked everywhere but Harry's green eyes, afraid he could read his thoughts. "Tell me. Now." Harry whispered softly in his ear.

"I promise I'll save you. I will take away all the evil. Just tell me." Draco couldn't resist Harry's comforting and caring voice.

"Two days. Deatheaters. They'll come to help me kill him." Draco said shortly. Harry's mouth opened and that gave Draco time to struggle away from Harry's strong arms. He send a shocked Harry one more look before rushing away from him. He ran away, like always. But who could blame him? After all, he was a Slytherin. He ran outside to the grounds. The rain was pouring down when Draco walked over the wet grass towards the lake.

He sat down under a tree and started crying. _At least no one can see tears in the rain_, he thought. He was soaking wet and sobbed like crazy. He buried his face in his knees and shut out everything. He felt dirty, like caring a virus. He felt black inside, no love. He felt guilty for something he was about to do. He felt broken.

He had no idea that on the other side on the castle, there was another boy crying too. Crying for the pain, the sorrows. Crying for the fear of failure. Crying for Draco.

_A/N: Any idea how it should end? Then tell me :)_


	10. Will you sleep with me tonight?

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on another fic, a one-shot, and I really didn't know what to happen. The next chapter might also take some time. Warnings: extremely fluffy, OOC-ness and mentions of sexual content._

_Will you sleep with me tonight?_

When it stopped raining Draco picked up the note from Harry from his pocket._ I'll love you forever._ Draco felt his chest warming up again. Harry was going to save him. He would. He'd promised.

He stood up and walked to the owlery, there was no point going back to school. Classes for today was over, it was a few hours left to dinner and he didn't really care about homework. He scratched down a few words on a parchment and send it with the closest school owl. Ten minutes later he was down at the lake again, waiting for Harry. He closed his eyes and was on his way to fall asleep when he felt someone sit down beside him and put an arm around his waist. He opened his eyes and saw Harry with eyes red after crying. He opened his mouth to say something but Draco cut him off with his lips. They broke apart next moment.

"Are you holding your promise?" Draco asked. Harry gave him a quick kiss and nodded. Harry brought a hand to Draco's cheek and stroke it gentle. He kissed him on his forehead.

"I meant everything. I won't give up on you." Harry said, eyes filled with love. He leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear. "I love you." Draco slung his arms around the smaller teen and kissed him passionately. "I love you too" he said with a cracking voice. He started to cry again and Harry wiped his tears away.

When they was getting hungry they headed back to the castle, holding hands. Since everyone was at dinner no one could see them. Harry started to smirk and Draco gave him a confused look.

"How about dinner? Just you and me." Harry asked.

"I'd love to but.. how?" Draco said.

"The kitchen. I know the way." Harry took a harder grip around Draco's wrist and dragged him fast. They entered the kitchen a few minutes later, after tickling the pear. A lots of house-elves came towards them, asking what they wanted.

"Dinner, like." Harry said uncertainly.

"Of course, mister." the closest elf said. Another elf came with two huge plates of chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Harry smiled at it and it bowed. They ate in silence on the floor. The house-elves were in another room and took care of all the dishes. Harry moved closer to Draco.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he whispered. Draco couldn't believe his ears.

"Harry Potter! I have only dated you for.. well, I don't know for how long but I certainly know it's too early!" Draco teased, standing up with his hand on his hips like his mother used to do.

"Draco, calm down! I didn't mean that way. I mean, like sleep."

"Oh... Sorry." he said.

"It's okay." Harry giggled at Draco's blush.

They went to the Room of Requirement, a big bed appearing. The jumped onto it, snogging like crazy. Draco tried to touch every part of Harry he could but it was hard when he got pushed down by Harry's strong arms. They broke apart and Harry whispered in his ear. "You're mine. And I'm never letting you go." Even if it was corny Draco felt warm inside. He kissed Harry again. After hours of snogging they laid down on the bed, lips swollen and hair messy.

"I've got a plan." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Draco was eager for the answer.

"How about you kill Dumbledore?"

"What?!"

"Then you'll run off. There is something I need to do first. A mission. Then I will come after you." Harry said. Draco felt angry and betrayed.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Listen, it's the best way. You got any other idea?" Draco thought for a moment.

"How about we tell Dumbledore?" Harry widened his eyes and quickly stood up, throwing his Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders. A door opened and a hand were hovering in the air. Draco took it and disappeared under the cloak with Harry. They didn't care about their's feet showing and run as fast as the could. Draco could hear Harry huffing in his neck and the warm breaths were sending shivers down his spine. A figure with long silver beard appeared in the other side of the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry screamed. The professor didn't even look surprised as he turned around. Harry threw the cloak off of them.

"Listen, deatheaters will be coming for you, they will kill you!" Harry said while gasping for breath.

"Harry, I already know. I know everything, and I'm not going to stop it." He said with a little smile and a twinkle in his eyes. _The old man is nuts, _Draco thought. He turned to Draco.

"Do what you have to do. It's best that way. It's meant to be." Dumbledore said and walked away, his robes swaying dramatically after him. Harry turned to him and shrugged.

"He is that way." he said.

"So, what do we do now?" Draco said.

"We do what he want of course." Harry said and Draco opened his mouth slightly.

"Really? You want me to kill the greatest wizard of our time?"

"Yes. Well, it's not murder. He told you to do it. He knows what he's doing." Harry said and dragged a chocked Draco back to the Room. He pushed him down on the bed.

"Now, this is probably our last night together, let's have some fun." Harry said, a wide smirk appearing in his face.


	11. Sometimes, love just isn't enough

_A/N: SORRY!!! And again, it's bloody twisting all the time! REALLY, I hate this shit! I really tried not to, but once again I failed. Sorry for **late **update, sorry for **bad** update. I'm miserable._

_Sometimes, love just isn't enough_

When Draco woke up it was still night, the silvery moonlight shining through the window and at the beautiful boy beside him. He touched Harry's chin, stroking his forehead. The pale fingers wandered down Harry's jaw, and ended up on his chest. Draco could feel Harry's heartbeat, every rib and every muscle. He learned Harry's torso, inch by inch.

Draco stared at his own shadow when the moonlight reached him. It looked like monster, with tentacles sucking on some body. Maybe he was a monster, because what he was about to do wasn't human. It was cruelty beyond belief.

He looked at Harry's sleeping form once again, wondering how someone could look so pure, so innocent. A frown on the pure face made him knowing that Harry was having a bad dream. Sweat were running down his forehead and Draco laid down beside him. Harry's eyelids were twitching slightly, but Draco couldn't concentrate, he was to busy breathing in the scent of the boy beside him.

"Did you just sniff me?" Harry's voice were echoing through the dark room and Draco jumped a little.

"Eh.. I didn't know you were awake" Draco said and thanked whoever decided the destiny that it was too dark for Harry to see the light blush that appeared on his pale cheeks. Harry chuckled a little, stroking Draco's soft blonde hair.

"Though I smell nice, don't I? I smell like you." he said burying his face in Draco's neck, and Draco put an arm around his waste, holding it tightly.

"You know this can't last forever, Harry." Draco silently said, taking his clothes on as the sun went up the horizon.

"Hm? What can't last forever?"

"This. Us. Everything will change now." Harry stood up and laid his arms around Draco's hips, kissing him gently on the back of his head. "If I don't kill Dumbledore they will kill me, and if I do, the light side will kill me." Harry still hadn't said anything, busy studying the small moles on Draco's jaw, touching them a little as if he could learn every detail.

"We could make it last. I'll wait for you until the war is over, then we can be together forever." Harry said and Draco laughed ironically.

"You know it doesn't work that way. The longer you hope, the more you'll get crushed." Draco said while stepping away from Harry. The green eyes that met him were sad and dusty, not with the usual sparkle that Draco loved so much.

"But.. but I love you." Before, Draco would have been thrilled to hear those words from a person who meant it, especially if it was Harry, but now he felt like something dark entered his heart and his chest suddenly started hurting. He couldn't stand the torture of this, and he had to end it.

"Sometimes, love just isn't enough." Draco said and kissed Harry one more time before smashing the door behind him, leaving a boy with messy black, round spectacles and a broken heart behind.

_A/N: Review, and I'll send you a naked Draco :)_


	12. Final Battle

_A/N: This is it, people. The last chapter. I think. I hate it. By the way, MUHAHAHHA!! I'M TOTALY IGNORING DH AND THE HORCRUXES!! And the epilogue. There you go, epilogue-haters._

_Final Battle_

Harry watched the scene above his head. Standing in the astronomy tower were Draco, Dumbledore, Snape end several other Death Eaters. Draco had lowered his wans and with a flip from Snape's wand, Dumbledore fell down to the ground. Even though Harry had prepared this for weeks, he just couldn't stop the tears from falling. Dumbledore had always been there, in good and evil.

Panic flowed through him as realisation hit him. Dumbledore was dead. Even though he wiped away the tears, they just kept coming. Suddenly, Harry felt a striking pain in the scar at his forehead.

_Mountains and valleys were rushing by as he flew through the air. Somebody had pushed the mark, somebody at Hogwarts. It must mean the old fool was dead, or they wouldn't have pushed it. Finally, he was getting his revenge. He could see the castle in front of him, the walls high and of stone, just like he remembered it. His long white fingers were searching for his wand in the robes and he prepared for victory._

Harry were panting, Voldemort were coming to Hogwarts! He had to tell Professor Mcgonagall, and fast.

* * *

"He's coming? But then Mr. Potter, we have to fight!" Before Harry could utter another word, Mcgonagall were walking away fast in the corridor. A few minutes later, everyone in the castle were awake and ready to fight, those who was underage were taken outside the bounds to be apparated away.

Ron and Hermione had gone to talk tactic with the Order and Harry was left, standing in the middle of the hallway. There were a crash somewhere and pain in the scar that told him Voldemort had arrived.

"_I know you prepare to fight, but I only want Potter. You can't win this, so to save lives, give me Potter. I'll be in the forest, waiting for him."_ The cold voice were sending shivers down Harry's spine. He picked up his invisibility cloak and started heading for the forest. Some might call it suicide, or sacrifice, but Harry knew he had to this. It was his purpose in life to save the world.

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra"_

"_Expelliarmus"_

Voldemort's wand did a twist and suddenly, he fell to the ground.

"Wha-" Harry gasped. Voldemort was dead. Killed by his own curse. A smug smile appeared on Harry's face, and he turned around to find everyone gasping. He ran through the troop of fighting people, and both sides of him there were people screaming, bleeding and falling to the ground. Light green flashes nearly hit him when he entered the castle, looking for Draco. Ron and Hermione were running towards him.

"Harry! You did it! The aurors are already catching the other Death Eaters! It's almost over." Hermione said as she hugged Harry hard.

"Hermione, you're killing me, I can't breathe!" Harry said and Hermione stepped away, blushing. "Sorry.." she mumbled. Harry just smiled and Ron clapped him at the back. Then he remembered something.

"Where's Draco?" Ron and Hermione's face went serious.

"Harry, he's not coming." Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'he's not coming'?" Harry couldn't understand what they meant.

"He's dead."

**_A/N: I'M SORRY!!! I am such a sad ending-whore.. really! Shit shit shit. I really hate this chapter, but I had to end it quickly. But you know, there might another chapter.. I'm still considering if Draco is dead or not. And IF he's dead, then I'll write a sequel. But what do you think? Dead or not? Review and tell me. In my mind, I'm still 6 years old and can't even decide which ice cream flavor I want, so help would be appreciated.. I'm also thinking I can write an alternative ending, so tell me if you'd like that too.._**


End file.
